


The Smell of Victory

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100<br/>Challenge #09:  Workout<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Smell of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100  
> Challenge #09: Workout  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

  
Guttural grunts (nicely timed by the bait), a few drawn out groans (mostly from the fucking yuppie lawyer, no surprise) and the smell of pseudo sex filled the air.

Vern smirked from the hidden corner in the gym as Keller worked his perfected magic on Beecher (Bitcher, “beech-ball”, fucking thorn in his side). The old prag teaching the new one what the way of the world was (a lesson never to be forgotten).

And Beecher, following planted breadcrumbs for any semblance of friendship or companionship (and _love_ , what a fucking joke) was swallowing it whole.

Vern practically licked his lips.


End file.
